Lucky Number Seven
Lucky Number Seven is a very peculiar Trickwing, who serves the mysterious role of the "royal advisor". Whether they are a he or a she is unknown, even their very face is a mystery, draped in veil after veil. They took over the role of advisor after Queen Jinx ascended to the throne. Appearance They resemble more a shuffling pile of blankets than a dragon, and the only visible part of them is their deep sunken-in eyes. They are a startling icy blue, rings of a dark purple condensing around the edges, or so it is described. Very few dragons have even caught their listless gaze, so few even know. Seven has taken careful measures to avoid being seen. Some have claimed to have seen a magenta, lilac, blue or even albino maw stick out from the various cloaks, veils and robes they wear, but such rumours are dismissed often. What is known about Lucky Number Seven's appearance, is that they always wear black or purple robes, and a glimmering silver cue ball around their neck, inscribed with the symbol: "7" Personality Soft-spoken words whisper out from a cloaked figure, words of odd kindness in such a perilous and demented society as that of the Trickwings. They serve as the Queen's confidant since the unfortunate death of the king, and some speculate they may even be having an affair. Though this is all just speculation and games, as the Queen denies the accusations, and very little is known about Seven. Seven is not a very typical Trickwing in any sense of the word. They are described as small, polite and trusting, and although smart like any other Trickwing, they lack the biting cunning and the swift hand. They carry an air of dulled melancholy and whispered despairs, having lost much hope for the kingdom. Standing much in contrast to the Queen's boisterous optimism, extroversion and cruel cunning, Seven is pessimistic, introverted and hates causing harm to others. Perhaps they are bit soft for a Trickwing, to let their intellect be used by Queen Jinx, a known murderer, with such willingness, but Seven only wants to help others. One thing stands very clear though. They are very lucky. All assassins, all plans to kill the advisor and steal her position, even many attempts to steal their famous cue ball have all gone awry by bad luck. Even acquaintances in their presence appear to be mysterious unaffected by attacks. Perhaps the myth of Trickwings causing bad luck is mistaken, for Lucky Seven appears to be quite the opposite of such. History Nothing is known. The trials of the advisors were held in secret, leaving the identities of those who participated a mystery, for nobles who didn't become advisors were often known to murder those who did, and hunt down their families as well. To minimize damage, the amount of information provided of each advisor was limited. For all anybody knows, Lucky Number Seven isn't even their real name. But perhaps. It just might be. Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)